Love or Money
by Just Iam
Summary: Bagaimana kisah hubungan seorang playboy bernama Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sang namja cantik yang mempunyai sifat matre sebagai korbannya ? Akankah cinta yang sesungguhnya akan tumbuh diantara mereka atau hubungan mereka hanya sekedar untuk tujuan tertentu saja ? / FF - YunJae - Yaoi / Wanna RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Or Money**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

**-PROLOG-**

**-Author POV-**

Mempunyai pacar yang tampan, baik, pintar, dan kaya. Semua orang pasti berharap menemukan seorang namja chingu seperti itu, dan ciri-ciri pacar idaman yang author sebutkan tadi ada pada sesosok Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho telah menjadi idola di kampusnya semenjak dia menjadi mahasiswa baru, siapa yang tidak tertarik pada sosok sesempurna Yunho ? dengan wajah tampan dan badan yang terlihat tegas, serta memiliki tinggi 186cm dan warna kulit sedikit kecoklatan hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat manly. Tidak hanya para mahasiswi dan para uke manis yang mengidolakannya, bahkan para dosenpun sangat senang kepada yunho karena yunho merupakan mahasiswanya yang sangat pandai. Tidak heran melihat yunho mejadi sangat jenius seperti sekarang, pendidikan yang sangat baik sudah diberikan oleh keluarganya sejak dia duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

Saat ini namja tampan itu terlihat menyandarkan badannya di mobil yang baru saja dia beli kemarin, tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Dia tampak seperti sedang memperhatikan 2 orang namja yang berdiri didepannya.

"Siwon, aku harap mulai saat ini kau tidak akan mengganguku lagi, aku meminta putus denganmu." Terdengar suara namja cantik itu berbicara dengan namja yang merupakan kekasihnya, ah, ani, namja yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya semenjak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Waeyo Joongie? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Atau ada yang tidak kau suka dari ku? Kumohon jangan putuskan hubungan kita, aku akan melakukan semuanya yang kau minta, dan aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan, jebal joongie…" siwon, orang yang biasanya terlihat sangat angkuh kini sedang memasang wajah melasnya dihadapan namja cantil tersebut. Tangannya berusaha mengambil tangan jaejoong seolah-olah berharap bahwa jaejoong tdak jadi memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

"Aniyoo siwon, kau namja baik, bahkan sangat baik, kau sudah membelikan semua yang ku minta, tapi entah mengapa, aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan kita siwon.." Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman siwon, dia mulai beranjak meninggalkan namja malang yang baru saja dia buat patah hati. Namun baru saja jaejoong akan membalikkan badannya, siwon menahan lengan jaejoong,

"Kumohon joongie,aku tidak mau memutuskan hubungan kita.." kata siwon masih tetap ngotot.

"Terserah kau saja siwon, bagiku kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa, lagipula sekarang aku sudah mempunyai namja chingu baru yang lebih kaya darimu, sudah dulu yaa, aku tidak ingin melihat namja chinguku marah melihatku berlama-lama dengan mantanku, byee.." kali ini jaejoong benar-benar meninggalkan siwon, beberapa meter didepannya namja chingu yang jaejoong maksud sedang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kearahnya, jaejoong sedikit berlari agar cepat sampai kearah namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

"Sudah selesaikan Joongie?" Tanya yunho sambil merangku jaejoong yang saat ini berdiri disebelahnya.

"eumm.. Joongie sudah memutuskan siwon, yun.." Kata jaejoong sambil mengangguk imut dan memainkan kancing kemeja yunho.

"bagus, saat ini kau resmi menadi milikku Joongie.." kata yunho sambil mencubit pipi jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Oh, gosh.. siapapun bakal iri melihat melihat sepasang namja yang sedang bermesraan ditempat parkir tersebut. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sebagai pasangan yang sangat serasi.

"Tentu yunnie, Joongie milik yunnie mulai sekarang, Oia, yunnie tidak lupa kan ingin mengajak joongie shopping hari ini?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya, semua orang yang melihat wajah jaejoong saat ini pasti akan membuat mereka ingin menyerang namja cantik saat itu juga.

"tentu joongie, ayo naik, joongie boleh membeli apa saja yang joongie mau.." jawab yunho sambil beralih kesamping mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu kepada sang 'putri'.

"Ah, yunnie benar-benar sangat baik, joongie cinta yunnie.."

cupp…

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir yunhonya dan kemudian naik ke mobil keluaran terbaru milik yunho. Yunho yang sedikit kaget mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari jaejoongnya hanya mengeluarkan smirknya.

'kau benar-benar nakal joongie..' kata yunho dalam hati. Oh, rupanya jaejoong benar-benar membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.

Setelah yunho juga naik ke mobilnya, ia segera menjalankan mobil tersebut menuju pusat perbelanjaan barang-barang bermerk. Setelah mereka sampai disana, kalian bisa melihat betapa cerahnya wajah jaejoong melihat surge didepannya. Benar-benar namja matre dan shopaholic.

Ah, setelah ini bagaimana kisah jaejoong yang sebenarnya hanya mencari namja-namja kaya dan mau membelikan barang-barang mewah untuknya dengan seorang yunho yang merupakan playboy dan hanya berniat menjadikan jaejoong sebagai salah satu mainannya?

**-TBC-**

_Haiiii ! ^^_

_Hari ini saya bawa 2 FF sekaligus, stelah tadi post FF yang hurt sekarang FF yang *semoga* bisa menghibur /plak/_

_Yaudah, selamat membaca, semoga suka sama FF ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa …_

_Gomawo .._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Or Money**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Author : Just Iam**

_**-Chapter 1-**_

_**Happy reading ^^**_

**-Yunho POV-**

Saat ini aku dan jaejoong sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka shopping, hanya saja aku sudah berjanji pada kekasih baruku, Kim Jaejoong, untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Apa kalian bingung bagaimana aku bisa berpacaran dengan jaejoong ? baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau jaejoong sejak awal aku berkuliah di universitasku saat ini, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu dengan namja secant dan sepopuler dia. Jaejoong adalah namja yang terlihat sangat sempurna, semua orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan langsung terpikat oleh kecantikan alami yang dia miliki, bahkan walaupun seorang Kim Jaejoong itu namja, kecantikannya yang melebihi para yeoja membuat jaejoong diperebutkan namja-namja di universitasku. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, jaejoong tidak sembarangan memilih namja yang akan menjadi pacarnya, dia hanya menerima namja kaya dan tampan untuk menjadi namja chingunya, bahkan jika namja tersebut tidak bisa membelikan barang yang jaejoong minta bersiap-siaplah hubungan mereka akan berakhir saat itu juga, benar-benar matre.

Sebenarnya aku berpacaran dengan jaejoong bukan karena aku tergila-gila padanya, aku hanya tertarik dengan kecantikan dan kepribadiannya yang unik, serta aku hanya ingin tahu sematre apa dia, dan janganlah kalian pikir bahwa jaejoong itu pacarku satu-satunya. Hey, Jung Yunho tidak pernah hanya memiliki satu pacar, rite ?

Mengetahui sifat jaejoong yang benar-benar menyukai barang mewah membuatku mendekatinya dengan modal mobil keluaran terbaru, dinner direstaurant mewah, serta memberinya hadiah barang-barang yang tidak murah, tapi itu bukan apa-apa buatku, jika hanya urusan uang itu gampang saja mengingatku aku adalah anak tunggal pemilik Jung's Corp. Dengan modal seperti itu tentu saja jaejoong langsung menerima permintaanku untuk menjadikan dia pacarku dan memutuskan namja chingunya.

**-Author POV-**

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut terlihat menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil yunho diparkir sebelumnya. Terlihat namja tampan itu membawakan beberapa tas belanjaan di tangan kirinya sedangkan namja cantik disebelahnya juga membawa beberapa tas belanja, entah apa saja yang namja cantik itu beli barusan. Setelah keduanya memasukkan tas-tas berisi barang-barang belanjaan jaejoong, mereka berduapun memasuki mobil yunho. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil mewah itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau beli Joongie?" suara bass yunho memecahkan suasana hening didalam mobil.

"Aniyo yunnie, untuk saat ini hanya ini saja yang joongie ingin beli, gomawo yunnie bear.." Jaejoong terlihat senang sekali dan mengecup bibir yunho singkat, sedangkan yunho hanya tersenyum sambil tetap fokus pada jalan didepannya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli lagi, katakana saja Joongie.." kata yunho sambil menarik bahu jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepala jaejoong dibahunya. Kebetulan jalanan yang mereka lalui tidak terlalu padat hingga yunho bisa mengecup singkat kening jaejoong.

"Ne yunnie, nanti joongie akan meminta yunnie menemani joongie shopping lagi jika ada sesuatu yang ingin joongie beli.." Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya, tiba-tiba niat jahilnya muncul, dia mengecup serta menggigit kecil leher yunho yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Eungg.. nappeun.. kau ingin menggodaku joongie?" kata yunho yang tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah gigitan dilehernya.

"Hihi, aniyo yunnie.." Kata jaejoong yang sebenarnya sedikit merinding melihat senyuman mesum diwajah yunho.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka tiba disebuah rumah dengan pagar tinggi yang bernuansa putih. Rumah mewah yang mereka masuki adalah rumah jaejoong. Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa jaejoong adalah seorang namja biasa-biasa saja, bukan? Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah anak dari pemilik Kim's Crp, tapi entah mengapa jaejoong menjadi namja matre, padahal keluarganya merupakan keluarga kaya.

Setelah yunho menghentikan mobilnya, diapun segera keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil dimana jaejoong duduk, jaejoong yang merasa diperlakukan sangat manis seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu. Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan yunho dan segera turun dari mobil.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mampir kerumahku dulu yunnie ?"

"Aniyoo Joongie, aku masih ada keperluan dengan yoochun, kapan-kapan saja ne?"

"Baiklah yunnie, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya?"

"Ne joongie, sampai ketemu besok ya, aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi kuliah.." sebelum yunho benar-benar akan pulang, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening serta bibir jaejoong sekilas. Setelah itu dia memasuki mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Hati – hati yunnie…." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, setelah mobil yunho tidak terlihat diapun langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit kesusahan membawa barang-barang yang tadi dia beli, rupanya jaejoong sudah tidak sabar ingin membongkar hasil buruannya hari ini.

**-Athor POV END-**

================= YJ =================

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Saat ini aku benar-benar kesal, rencanaku untuk makan siang bersama yunnie gagal gara-gara yeoja tidak tahu malu yang tiba-tiba saja merusak acara makan siang kami. Aku yang sedang menikmati makanan kesukaanku sambil bercanda dengan yunnie tiba-tiba digeser oleh sesosok yeoja dengan make up tebal dan pakaian kurang bahan, tiba-tiba yeoja tersebut duduk ditempat dudukku sebelumnya dan langsung memeluk lengan yunnie. yunnie yang bersikap biasa saja dan menanggapi yeoja tersebut membuatku semakin kesal, semakin lama yeoja bernama tiffany itu semakin berlebihan dan membuatku merasa diabaikan. Aku yang sudah merasa kesal langsung saja berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan segera meninggalkan yeoja lampir tersebut serta yunnie.

**-Author POV-**

"Tiffany, mian, aku harus mengear kekasihku dulu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu, oke ?" Kata yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan tiffany dari lengannya ketika melihat jaejoong pergi.

"Ish, baiklah oppa, tapi nanti malam kau harus menelponku, ne ?" tiffany melepaskan lengan yunho dengan wajah tidak sengaja dibuat ngambek seimut mungkin.

"haha, baiklah tiff, nanti aku pasti menelponmu.." yunho mencubit hidung tiffany sekilas dan segera berlari kecil untuk mengejar jaejoongnya yang sedang ngambek.

Yunho melihat jaejoong sedang berdiri didepan café sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, terkadang bibirnya tampak mengumpati yeoja tadi. Dia benar-benar sangat kesal saat ini, diapun berniat pulang dengan taksi. Yunho yang terlihat menolehkan kepalanya disekitar café, hingga akhirnya mata musangnya menangkap sesosok namja cantik didepan pintu café tersebut.

Yunho segera menghampiri jaejoong yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya,

"Joongie, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" yunho yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba membuat jaejoong kaget, jaejoong yang semakin kesal semakin mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

Yunho benar-benar merasa gemas terhadap jaejoong, dia pun menarik pipi jaejoong hingga membuat si pemilik meringis.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan yun, kau bahkan melupakanku gara-gara yeoja sialan tadi.." kata jaejoong sambil menepis tangan yunho dipipinya.

"Oh, apakah kau cemburu joongie?mian joongie, bahkan dia hanya mantanku chagy.." yunho menarik tangan jaejoong, mencoba membuat jaejoong tidak marah lagi.

"Tapi tadi kau tiba-tiba mengabaikanku seperti tadi, menyebalkan." Jaejoong masih saja mencoba menepis tagan yunho, tetapi tidak bisa karena tangan yunho menggenggam terlalu kuat.

"Maafkan aku joongie… aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, ah ya, tadi aku melihat ada jam tangan merk kesukaanmu dengan model terbaru, apa kau ingin membelinya?"

Oh, yunho benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat joongienya tidak marah lagi, jaejoong yang sebelumnya memasang wajah keruh langsung berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Apa yunnie mau membelikannya untuk joongie?" jaejoong membuat wajahnya tampak semanis mungkin.

"Asal joongie tidak marah lagi, otthe ?"

"eunngg, joongie tidak marah lagi yunnie.."

"baiklah nae joongie, kka kita beli jam tangannya.." kata yunho sambil mencolek hidung mancung jaejoong dan menarik tangan jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Ah, bukankah playboy sangat tahu cara membuat kekasihnya tidak marah lagi ? Ck..

**-TBC-**

_Haii, chapter 1 saya update nih ^^ seperti biasa minta kritik dan sarannya yaaa ? hehe =)_

_Oia, mian g bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi saya ucapkan terimakasiiiihh buat yang udah ngereview :*_

_Buat __**js-ie**__, saya sudah cek FF di ysp yg kata chingu, itu FFnya Cuma sama dijudul aja kok ching, ini FF baru jd belum pernah saya upload dimanapun sebelumnya ^^_

_Sekali lagi gomawoo buat yang udah ngereview, semoga suka sama chapter 1 nya ini …._


End file.
